


Origins

by ContinentalHotel



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinentalHotel/pseuds/ContinentalHotel
Summary: The story and origins of John Wick, the most famous and feared man on American soil. A man built on rage, pain and vengeance. brings armies of men to the ground, a seemingly natural born killer with a taste for guns and cars. But he wasn't always the dark, smooth murderer of Manhattan. but where did Wick get his start? What is his story before the one percent and Helen, who who created the Boogeyman?Many amateur killers begin their "first times" as they hit a very hard low in their lives. Whether it's because of the need for money or as a means of revenge. But many come from different backgrounds, some that are cleaner and honourable. Individuals that are new to this gamble, the thrills and gains of becoming the One Percent are drilled into their minds until it consumes them entirely leaving those few either dead or dying. Nobody quite knows the secret to being chosen for this elite group, nor how dangerous the training is. But the outcome of becoming the one percent Is also a gamble in itself. But the life of a one percent is one all aspiring assassins know all too well. While you become the most feared among the community you also gain more enemies than you would care to count.





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is another early works of mine I did on my own to myself so it’s kind of a work in progress. My version of how John wick started off with a little bit of a filler as to how he met his wife and how helped him become the boogeyman

** Origins **

The story and origins of John Wick, the most famous and feared man on American soil. A man built on rage, pain and vengeance. Who kills without a sound, brings armies of men to the ground, a seemingly natural born killer with a taste for guns and cars. But he wasn't always the dark, smooth murderer of Manhattan. We all had our beginnings, but where did Wick get his start? What is his story before the one percent and Helen, who who created the Boogeyman? While it is with no doubt that the worlds most deadliest assassins have had their share of bloodshed and revenge. Many believe they have done no wrong in their lives, it's quite frankly just a job, nothing more. But to some this job is a lifestyle. A way of life. Born into a family business or stripped of who they once were. It's a horrendous duty that only few could take on to live and thrive with. But who trains these armature killers? Who decides to take them and sculpt them into the perfect assassin? The teachers of few, the masters of killing, the underground lives of the One Percent. To the few who ponder about the community of red, the world of professional killers and hitmen. It is a vast and diverse group of individuals with many different skill sets and weaknesses. It's a jungle of dog eats dog, there are no safe havens down here. Many view this place to be filled with lowlives and greedy men. But the truth is that when you take a commute around the city you will see many rich and powerful men and women, clean cut and outstanding. Many are regulars, a modern couple or a homeless man on the streets. Like normal city dwellers who stride the sidewalks of Manhattan. And that is one of the many reasons this community is feared, why it is so dangerous. You will never see your killer, they blend in with the crowds, it's a marvellous and intelligent system the One Percent created. Many amateur killers begin their "first times" as they hit a very hard low in their lives. Whether it's because of the need for money or as a means of revenge. But many come from different backgrounds, some that are cleaner and honourable. Individuals that are new to this gamble, the thrills and gains of becoming the One Percent are drilled into their minds until it consumes them entirely leaving those few either dead or dying. Nobody quite knows the secret to being chosen for this elite group, nor how dangerous the training is. But the outcome of becoming the one percent Is also a gamble in itself. But the life of a one percent is one all aspiring assassins know all too well. While you become the most feared among the community you also gain more enemies than you would care to count. You become a walking target, constantly running, never showing your face unless absolutely necessary. And for this reason, there is little known of this elite group and how they function.

_________________________________

Beginnings The city shined a silver and musky blue, the fresh smell of ozone aroma consumes the streets. the scent, a warning of rain is ahead. People rush through the streets crashing into one another desperately trying to outrun each other before being drenched in the oncoming thunderstorm that seems to be certain at this time of year in New York City. The skies turn a slate a nimbus cloud is approaching in its full power. A school of kids run out of a nearby museum, dressed in brightly coloured clothes and rain jackets to a school bus awaiting their arrival. A teacher follows with a wooden board in hand, in a blue and yellow poodle skirt daunting a 50's hairstyle and makeup.

"Hurry children, the rain is coming quick!"

Just as the last of the line of students scurry into the bus two kids run out of the museum in a panic, one student is crying while the other is silent. The fear of being left behind marks both of their faces.

"Yes! Come come, we don't want to be late for school"

as the two final arrivals enter the bus the teacher waits until she is certain no other child is left behind before turning around and a boarding. The flimsy metal doors of the bus close and the sound of rain begins.

"Hey Gabby that's a nice hat you got there, give me it!" The boy shouts, "no! My grandma gave this to me!"

The young girl screams back, the school yard fills with more and more students as the busses arrive. The energetic and loud atmosphere consumes the parking lot of the school.

“Haha it's mine now!" The boy gains the upper hand but is greeted with a struck of pain through his cheek and left temple. Darkness consumes his vision and is left in the slumber of unconsciousness.

"Thank you Ly! That bully Devin has been the pain in my butt for too long but I never had the guts or strength to fight back". "That's ok, it takes a lot to stand up to your bullies, I can teach you some moves if you wanna deal with Davin yourself if you want"

Ly said with a smirk. Ly was smaller than Gabby and was quite slim for a girl who just knocked out the biggest kid in the school. Her black shinning straight hair and her round tanned skinned face resembled one of a doll, skinny frail fingers and legs looked as if they would break if put under any sort of pressure or impact, but that wasn't the case. Ly was the toughest girl in the school and nobody messed with her, she was new but Gabby made it her mission to befriend her. Not much is known about Ly, only that she is here for a few more months; which frightened Gabby, knowing once Ly leaves her bully would return. But with a much greater hatred.

“Yeah that would be great, a girl needs to be able to defend herself. Especially in this city"

Gabby says in a cheerful tone which confuses Ly considering she was almost on the verge of crying from Devin.

"Well I'll talk some more about it tomorrow, it's time to go home, see you around"

says Ly as she runs to entrance of the gates that lead to the streets

“get home safe!"

She shouts as she runs across the streets.

"You are the one that has to watch out, you almost got hit by that car!"

Screams Gabby from the safety of the schoolyard. It gave Gabby a sight of awe as she watched her new friend sprint through the dangerous city streets, considering they were only 12 years old and her father would never allow her to even set foot outside of his presence let alone school grounds. She wondered if Ly even had strict parents or parents at all. As Gabby watched as Ly disappear into the crowed of people the rain begin to quicken and the sound of rolling thunder erupted. The sound of splashing feet and rain quicken, the honking of cars starts to silent as Ly enters the rundown apartment. The brown rotting water damaged ceilings and indented floors start to show as she walks through the hallways. Rain makes its way into the corridors as Ly walks to her apartment door, the urge to fix the hole in the ceiling drives her crazy but the thought of blowing her cover smacks her back into place. The clanking of silver keys and the clicking of the door mechanisms start to play, as she turns the key and opens the creaking door she enters a dark and cold room. The scratched and faded walls start to come into sight as Ly turns on the lights to a yellow room, with nothing more than a blanket and scattered papers on the floor. Ly takes the keys out of the door and closes it, the sound of creaking as she walks across the room to hang up her jacket and bag. The exhaustion from the day is shown on her face as she sits down on the cold thin floor, her back turned to the wall. A moment of silence and an inhale of relief takes over Ly as she reaches for the floor, the treasure that lays beneath it excites her every time she comes back to her room. As the quiet click is set, and the odd movement of her hands pull up onto the floor boards in front of her the panel gives way, the items inside begin to come into view. Knives and guns of all kinds line the world below her, coins of gold that overflow the hidden contraption seem to shine like a star. She retrieves a small gun, flat black in colour and coating. It's 24 round ammunition and one barrel load is perfect for sharp shooters and those who conserve their shots. In other words you have to be perfect to carry only one gun. The sound of shuffling coins are muffled as Ly places them into a straight black barrel which she places in her hidden chest jacket pocket, along with her newly loaded gun. Although her day life was ending, her night life was just beginning and the excitement ahead was growing with every minute.

_________________________________

The rain started to lighten up as Aurelio made his way through the crowded bus, the amount of people pushed into each other amazed him. As he stood outside of the bus drop off where groups of people separated and walked their separate ways Aurelio made his way to the nearby sidewalk where he quickened his pace, the damp concrete below made the grip to his shoes much stronger making his strides much faster than he wanted. But what could he do in this weather that didn't make him stand out considering he was the only one walking with no umbrella or jacket.

"She better be there" he mumbled under his breath as he stoped outside of his car shop, taking a second to assess his surroundings before he entered the property. The sounds of clanking metal and screwdrivers consume the poorly lit garage, sparks dancing across the floors as the shopmen cut apart a scrap car. Ly felt at home, considering the many places she's been to this small scrappy car shop seems to be one of the few buildings she feels comfortable in.

"Hey Ly, it's good to see you again" said Aurelio in a smooth well mannered voice as he scans her face, suspicion takes form as he notices the coin in her hand. "I need a favour, will you teach me how to fix up a car? I'm in need of a new trade. Paint jobs aren't doing it for me anymore" Ly says with a voice of boredom as she looks down playing with the coin in her hands. "I don't need that piece of trouble in my shop, you know me better than this Ly, I don't deal with that group. Let alone deal with its currency" Aurelio's voice lowered in fear as he searched the shop for any onlookers or unwanted spies. "Are you sure? It would give you a great deal at the bar" said in a teasing voice, a smile wipes across Aurelio's face as he goes in for a hug. "It's been a while old friend" said with a relieved voice. The two have know each other for many years, and have gone through countless near death experiences while on missions. while it may seem odd to see a man of grey talking to a girl who doesn't look much older than 12 speaking in such an adult manner, it's a friendship that ended in a trust. After a few hours of conversations on what they have both been up to in the past three years the catching up session ended as Aurelio become silent. "Have you heard about—" "Jax? Yeah I heard" "These sudden deaths are starting to sound very familiar, and I'm afraid I'll be right back in business if it keeps up" said Ly is an annoyed tone. "Well if that's the case be careful, those people are animals, they don't stop for no one" "I'll reason with them, give them hell" "Yeah that's probably what Jax tried to do, you know him. The joker of the class" the two sat there in total silence, still outraged that their old friend was gone. "Avenge him" said Aurelio as he looked straight ahead not blinking. "I'm serious, he was a good man and a fine assassin" "I already had a plan going as soon as I heard the news, he was my friend. Like a brother. I'm gonna bring down whoever did this to him and make sure they hurt" "I believe it, but trust me you get home safe and tell me all about it" as Aurelio turned to hug Ly once more his phone started to ring, once he looked up from his phone Ly was gone.

_________________________________

Cold and dimly lit, the quiet tunnel below the city was like a catacomb. No sign of life, the consistent sound of droplets falling into a small puddle below was the only bit of noise that seemed to exist. Upon the grey walls of the tunnels there lays a desk and two chairs, one seems to have handcuffs attached to the arms of the chair and leg holders on the bottom floor. Prosecutors, torturous and inhumane the need for information is a craving that cuts deep into their minds, even if that means the witness dies in the process. The hunger for blood and pain is still present. Finally the muffled screams of pain start to fill the uneasy quiet tunnels, the blood boiling hate that seems to be ongoing in the voices of the surrounding men. The smell of burning flesh hangs in the air as the screaming gets louder, finally a gasp for air and the men start to laugh. Small sobs come from the hooded figure, one of the man steps forward and unmasks their victim. "Speak bitch" shouts the man sitting in the chair opposite of the cuffed individual. "I can't" says the girl in a cracked light voice that seems to cause her great pain. Tears start to fall and the torture starts over again, this time no sound comes out, her vocal cords are shot. One of the men come over and take out a knife "always talking too much, but never stays on topic. Maybe we need to change that" The last thing She felt was the stinging of cold metal on her neck and the pain that surged through her throat, and the blurry vision that consumed her into darkness.

_________________________________

The missions became more and more dangerous as the years went on. The thought of regret often became a daily routine. Many decided to leave, few stayed and before the first exam came around there was only two students left. Only one would go on to become one of the percent. And to the few who decide to stay their lives would be drastically changed for the worst, many don't know the harsh reality of being a member and that is why so many foolishly join training hoping for a better future. But it's a far cry from the truth. Recruitment begins early on, the person of interest doesn't know of this scouting process nor will they ever know until orientation; where they will be greeted in a professional matter. The scout begins his or hers day watching a talent go through missions, then decide if they are truly capable of handling the training and life of a one percent. Those who take risks or take extreme measures while on missions will be seen as percent worthy, or those who do not blow their cover and speak very little but say a lot with body language, Skills with guns, automobiles and martial arts, communication skills, great knowledge in technology and trades are just a few of the characteristics and habits this organization likes to see in potential candidates.

_________________________________

While the men who killed Jax were hanging from their necks on the side of a bridge just outside of little Italy with just a few pieces of skin left on their faces and blood dripping from their necks the feeling that went through Ly's mind was that of peace. The two men were Russians, dirty, Slobby, drunks who just so had the right gun and placement to kill Jax. "A lucky bullet and a man who was at the right place at the wrong time" said Ly with a calm voice as she crossed her arms looking up at the two bodies she placed suspended over the bridge. Before Ly could turn around she felt two other men behind her, both tall and quite muscular the quiet movement of their stances and movement meant something was wrong. "What now?" Said In deep voice that came from one of the men behind Ly "We wait" replied Ly with a voice of excitement -------24 hours later------- "So you killed the men that put a billet through Jax's head heh?" "Sure did" "And now your saying you found something else tied to his murder? Something bigger than we've ever imagined?" "Yeah, and it's gonna change the way we work for a long time" "And what's that?" Ly was getting suspicious, Aurelio never spoke this much to her at this speed. He was starting to worry her, his voice had concern and fear it didn't sit well with Ly. "The weapons they carried, the fighting styles, and the way they carried out their missions, it's not like I've ever seen" it was true to her, of all her years in the percent she's never had to deal with such a group, but the mission that ended in controversy was a bit off. Thinking back to the night she killed those Russians the drive to the OP building was quiet, and odd. Even when they arrived the walk into the prosecution room things that were usually common to see were gone, the normal faces that smiled at Ly were replaced. Normally Ly would report in on suspicious activity and her days work but this time they brought her into a board room, filled with the worlds most deadly. They all say at the table quietly, staring at her watching her every move. Ly new better than to show her true emotions so she treated the situation like it was another questioning, only this time was different. As she walked down the quiet room she sat down and the speaker began to start his presentation. "As you may have heard Jax Alvarez has died, we have gotten the news that it was not the work of a hired hitman but two drunk men who's lucky bullet just so happened to meet Jax's head while waiting for his daughter at school" the room started to talk in whispers and mumbles. "But there was more tied to his death, the two men who shot Jax were a part of a Russian mob who's main business is dealing weapons but not just any weapons these weapons are new, never been seen in the public eye and we are trying to figure out what this mob is up to. So we gathered our best here to bring us back information on the Russians and report any activity on the matter" before he could close the discussion a woman from the front desk ran into the boardroom in a panic. "We have a caller on the other line who says they know where the mob is stationed, and they have Jax's daughter and will kill her if their missing weapon is brought back" by that second there was groups of people who volunteered to retrieve the girl, and more than plenty that wanted to murder the man who kidnapped her. But before they could protest Ly stood up "I'll get her" the room got silent, then one man who sat at the far corner spoke "she's perfect for the rescue mission, if we work this out properly they won't see her as a threat but potential property and will have to take her into the building they are hiding out at. And only then can she find the girl and tell us her location and the amount of man power that resides there" he was correct, and Ly was happy she didn't have to talk for herself but more so that the man who spoke up was one of her old students and it was a pleasure to hear he still thinks before he acts. "Then the plan is set, Armed-1 you will be the killing squad, Armed-2 you will be the rescue team. We start now, go!" The rush of people who ran out of that conference room was like a marathon race, everybody had a purpose and job to do at that moment. Separating into their respected positions in this mission they ran in separate directions but Ly's job was different. "Ly he have your disguise and weapons set, you will first need to be taken into the mob. Only then can you strike but only at the right moment, when you are sure that they believe you are of no harm and then go for the kill. Bring back information of the surroundings and any sort of useful items that might be of use to us"

_________________________________

Ly was used to dressing in child's attire, both on and off missions due to the fact that she was small and nothing women's sizes fit her properly. And the fit works so well sometimes her good friends forget how old she truly is, it makes her laugh. The plan had to be perfect for this to work out, she first had to be seen as property, to be taken into their custody by force and act like it was scary for her. To sell the bate and once the time was right strike. This was all simple and doable but one thing, the plan of escape in case something went wrong. She was on her own for the most part until they can properly track her location which would need Ly to hack into any computers or telecommunications that reside in or around the area depending if her tracker can't reach the get away van which would be following close by. If all goes well and the girl gets out this will be a mission that brings in all of the new cadets and masters together in one location. Which is history, Jax was well respected amongst the community and there has been very few times americas deadliest have been placed on the same mission, this would be considered legendary in the books. The first hour Ly was out she scanned the neighbourhood, the stores and nearest hiding safe houses in the area. The plan had duel purpose, to retrieve and take down a deadly stronghold mob house. And have little to no public eyes involved or law enforcement, the need for secrecy was on high demand for this particular mission. The streets were clear, cars are empty, no sign of police scanners or cameras, the get away vans are placed in every hidden corner in the neighbourhood and should something go wrong there are pills for the matter. Ly was beginning to calm down a bit, the anger that drove her started to wear off and her mind was clear. The time to start work was now. "Ok Ly start walking" the page went out, it was time. Ly started to walk around as if lost, start off slow and look around like you've been separated from your parents this will bring in anybody good or bad who feels the need to help. And if she gets a radio back saying it's a go then it's the right member that will take Ly into the stronghold. But it was oddly quiet, there was no page nor any sound for the matter. It was starting to sound as if nobody was with or watching her, this started to worry Ly. Just as she was starting to doubt her following she was met with darkness and the inflicted pain to her face, arms and stomach. It was blurry and bright in the room, although she was hooded the bright lights that shown through the fabric told her it was some sort of prosecution. The taste of iron in her mouth and the great pain that throbbed throughout her face, legs and stomach made her hunch over. Cuffed to a weak wooden chair by her hands and feet demonstrated that the people she was dealing with must have known her intentions, and that didn't sit well with her. "Ly Destler?, or should I say Kilroy?" That struck a nerve with Ly, she hasn't heard that name in years, nor had she told anybody that information. Only her boss which made her wonder, but before she could think another question was asked. "Do you think this was a set up?, well since I am stretched for time at the moment I'll make it short. This was never a mission, it's an execution. For you. But right now we will talk like civil human beings and I'll tell you about our plans and intentions" by the end of that sentence Ly didn't know where to start, what to think. For once in her life she was shocked and out of words, the pain that was bothering her earlier didn't hurt as much as it did now and it enraged her. "The deal was to either execute or mess you up so bad you'll never be the same, and now that I'm thinking about it I think I'll cancel my meeting with your boss and have a little fun. Call it revenge for killing my two little nephews. But where to we start? Cutting of a leg? Blinding? Mute? Branding? There is so much to choose from, but since you've taken something from me that really struck to the heart I think I'll take something of equal importance to you. I've heard your sense of touch and feel for your surroundings are tied and that is your secret to being everywhere and no where. I know because I've read your files" this was starting to scare Ly, all of her secrets to her success were exploited and exposed. It frightened her knowing somebody of power actually had the upper hand which never happened to her, she felt weak, and useless. "I think a nice full body tat would be extremely exciting to test out, I need a new hobby and I have the perfect test dummy to work it out on. Hand me the tools Klev" a man started to wheel in a metal cart filled with long metal wires and poles, the sound of clanking metal started to get louder. Finally it stopped right beside her. "We can start the line work on the face and then the neck, arms and back, and if we have enough time, the legs" curiosity started to fill in her mind. Then the sound of another metal cart started to roll in, but this time it was carrying a different type of cargo. Red hot ambers started to glow and hot coals came into view, this sight alone made Ly feel faint. The heat could be felt from far away and she could not imagine it being set right beside her. "It'll just hurt for the rest of your life, it's not big a deal. Remember you killed my family members and that will hurt me for the rest of my life, this is a good deal Kil" the clanking of metal as he reached to grab the perfect tool for the job felt like ages, but then he found the right one "Ah yes, small for the first design but I want this to be my finest work" the sound of crackling fire and the popping of coals as the metal end hit made Ly jump. Just before he took out the branding iron Ly felt her head being held back, the feeling of the heat getting hotter and hotter as the iron got closer to her face. "The trick is to hit the correct spot quickly and don't move" The impact, the smell of burning skin and the sound of sizzling came all at once. The pain stretched across her face and the screams that could be heard all through the room was heart wrenching. The pain worsened as time went on, the branding itself was fast but the open tissue to oxygen was ongoing and the nerve damage would be permanent. Fast breaths and feeling of relief was taking over, but that was just the beginning of her torment. "That was just one small line, and one spot on your face. It will never be over" the whole left side of Ly's face would be covered in lines, bubbles and cuts. The scars that would be left on her face were there forever. Makeup would never cover this. The screaming would worsen as the branding tools became bigger in size, the lines down her back and neck nearly made Ly pass out of fear and exhaustion. Cuts so deep that the loss of blood made Ly feel weak and tired. Her throat was sore and vocal cords shot, her voice was ruined and her tormentor realized that. But before she could prepare for another round of branding she was knocked unconscious. Waking up from her slumber she was met with excruciating pain all throughout her body. It went layers beneath skin, stitches put into place, the stench of burning flesh hung in the air as her senses came back. She didn't want to move a muscle, the movement of muscle and skin would trigger the damaged nerves and skin which would inflict more pain. All she could do was look around the room, talking was limited but available for now. "Ah she awakens, do you like what you see?, no talking huh? Well there will be no need for that soon, we know you spread rumours and chat with your friends which in my business cannot happen. So I set up a professional, to stop that handy work from happening again" just then a man walked in with a white coat on, he carried a briefcase in his right hand and didn't speak a word. He sat down next to Ly and started to inspect her neck. "You know what to do" "Yes, but I'll need her to be perfectly still. To ensure it cannot be fixed or irreversible by any professionals in the future" millions of questions were stirring in Ly's head, what was next couldn't be, it was unheard of. But the weakness in her muscles and tired mind couldn't protest and the feeling of defeat hung over her like a sickness. Before she could take another breath the cold touch of the mans hands on her neck made her shiver, and the cold wet ink of the marker on skin. Then the sharp pain that surged through, a large needle that dig deep into her throat quick and sudden cuts that bled fast, scissors cutting muscles and clamps holding open her neck. The constant gasp for air was terror, every breath in created great pain. She didn't know what to do, what to think of, the man was still not finished with his work she did not know when this hell would finally come to an end. But the feeling of relief came when the numbing shot of the needle was coursing through, the pain was slowly deteriorating and that angered the mobster. "Why are you helping her, I wanted it to be painful!" "In order for this to be permanent I need her to be still, and being fully aware of the pain is not helping me" the man said in a calm professional manner. "Fine, but make it quick. I have other things to do" The only thing Ly could hear was the sound of the scissors cutting, and the cold wet feeling of blood falling down her shoulders and chest. Her clothes were soaked with blood and drool from lack of neck muscles and the great big hole that showed right through her neck. The horrific sight that was when the man cut out her vocal cords and other unidentifiable tissues, his work was finally done and the pinches from sewing needles which were to close her neck were being put into place at last. Finally a large bandaid was stuck around her whole front neck for healing, there was no clean up after that. Just the flicker of the medical lights turning off and the light from the nearby door going dark. It was over, but how long would she live after being left for dead in a tunnel with no knowledge of who was looking for her? But Ly was far too weak to move on her own, loss of blood and hours of pain left her faint, she did not know what was next. When she woke up she was still tied up, blood was surrounding her, the sight was horrific. It resembled a slaughter house floor, with bits and pieces of muscle tissue and unwanted skin on the floor amongst the blood. With little movement in her neck she looked around the room for any sort of sharp object, the metal cart full of scalpels and scissors were still on top left from last nights operation. Using her leg which was left untied she pulled the wheeled cart over to her hand and grabbed what she could. A small knife that could fit into the handcuffs to set her hand free, it took a couple tries but at last the sound of that click was music to her ears. Once her one arm was fully functional she held the back of her head and brought it forward to unlock her right hand. Standing up on her own two legs wasn't going to work, all her nerves in her legs, arms and face were burning from the inside and drained from lack of food and proper sleep were just a few of the causes for her lack of mobility. Pushing off the seat and holding onto any objects that could keep her up was her only chance at getting out of this torture chamber. Leaving the dark room and into the brightly lit grey tunnels hurt her eyes, and it became all the more difficult to venture through blindly alone. The walk that felt like hours finally ended when she found the exit to the outside world, freedom was so close but how would she get to the hotel? The rest of her escape was quite blurry, the hotel was her only true home after her incident with the mob. There Ly was fixed up properly and healed to a certain extent. But the damage was done and not much could be done to reverse the effects which greatly effect the way she worked and lived. But her drive to come back to her old self was strong, even though she was already respected amongst many and was looked upon as the deadliest assassin, her usual day and way of life had to change.

5 years later

Everyday was the same, following men who couldn't keep it in their pants. It was a hobby Ly had when off on missions and it kept her sane for the most part, the hunger for more blood from evil men was her drive. And she was good at it. She was on her own now, her life with the one percent was over, now her life was with a different organization. It was bigger, and far more intense than her previous. Old friends were gone, old grudges from them vanished and it was a clean slate for Ly. Due to her calm composer and warming presence she remained around poor neighbourhoods and common city dwellings, making friends with as many people as she could, giving large amounts of money to all her friends and strangers. Helping others out with personal problems and learning trades from as many people as possible, it kept her mind from going and it was the only normal activity she enjoyed. Giving others joy and watching them succeed. The quiet she was used to started to scare her, she needed noise, conflict and friends. Nobody new her past or her job, but her new friends in the red community which respected her to the fullest and more than a few times would sacrifice their life for her which didn't quite sit well with her at times. But her job now was going on the most dangerous missions known to the Reds, these missions would be given to her if armies couldn't do the job or governments. Her life was far more advanced now, and many wanted her as a teacher but she would only allow one every 3 years. And only If she deemed able to keep up with her, she like many scouts, would follow their potential future student until they are certain they are the right person for training. But it was a few years since she's ever brought somebody in, her past students who graduated usually only live a few months after graduation. Point being she trains them to be the most lethal and feared amongst the Reds community, and are needed to be taken out. For personal reasons she takes a few years off from training, the hole that their deaths leave makes it hard for Ly to continue. And sometimes function. But now it was time to find another student, it was time.

 

Name: John W. "That's it?" "Yeah, and his picture. Good luck finding him" "Oh that's my specialty, I'll just look for the blood lines on the ground" Ly signed to her boss. "Haha that's true, this guy doesn't know how to take care of himself. He just lets bullets and knives hit him" Ly smirked, implying she found it funny. "Thank you Mav" she signed back. Now it was time to have fun. The city was just waking up, the cold shaded blocks with shinning sun rays shimmering along the glass buildings, the small amounts of iron workers walking towards the subway stations underground and the sound of security window cages being put away were some of the activities being played out in New York City mornings. Ly walked these popular streets all throughout the night in search of her potential student, little was actually known about his secret life but one thing was certain. His life in the community was one of pure awe, even Ly knew he was gonna be a household name one day. But the problem was, that nobody truly knew where he lived. And that is why Ly was so suspicious of him, nobody has ever gotten off of her raider for even a second and this was annoying her the most about Wick. Ly's commute to the underground was smooth, coins went to as many homeless as she could find. Any way to find a person in NYC whom you no nothing about is next to nearly impossible if you have no written truth in files. So Ly found the next best thing, eyes around the ground. If he was as good as she thought he would hide from everybody, including the homeless but that tune out to be wrong. After she planted an agreement with the homeless Wick was found in under an hour, and that made Ly smirk. Once she found the location of his last whereabouts she was off. Of course being the young man that he was it wasn't uncommon that he'd be at a bar, but it wasn't the activity that surprised her the most. It was the fact that he wasn't drinking, but talking with a client. It was interesting but his lack of common sense was annoying already. Before Ly could set foot into the bar she walked up to the bartender to slide over a coin, quietly she made her way over to Wick, who at the moment was alone. Before he could get up she intervened. With a phone in hand she started typing in her questions: "Mr. Wick, I am Ly" confusion and announcer seemed to cross his face. "Who let this kid in here?" Wick said with a laugh but was them silenced as he looked around the bar and found everybody staring at him in disgust and silence. Ly signed "away" and every single person in the bar grabbed their belongings and walked out, which furthermore silenced Wick. "What did you just do?" Said Wick in a concerned tone. Which humoured Ly. "Every single person who you've talked to in this bar is apart of Exus, even your client" "But I've been working with my client for years" replied Wick "We've been observing you for a long time, and that client you just spoke with is with Exus. But don't worry you've past our expectations, and I am excited to finally meet you in person John" he didn't seem quite pleased with that Ly just said, and while she just exposed private information to him he still didn't trust her. "Come with me, training starts now" with a glance at the bartender Ly stood up and walked over to the exit door behind the building. Using common knowledge sign language she waved at John to follow. She glanced at the same bartender for reassurance and the man spoke "I trust her with my life, she's an old friend. You can trust her" John looked at the ground and then back at Ly, then got up and slowly walked towards Ly patiently waiting at the door. The walk down the stairwell was awkward and silent, but that changed once they made it to ground level in an alleyway. John swing first and before he knew it he was on the ground with multiple hits in his back, stomach and legs. Which resulted in him on the ground sore. "The hell!" He shouted in pain. "Who are you!" "Kilroy" right after that sentence was typed onto her phones screen the look John gave her will never cease to amaze her. He seemed calm but the look on his face was one of sadness and disbelief. Everybody has heard the story but never had the heart to ask about the truth, the personal story. But Ly new exactly what was on his mind at that moment, and she couldn’t tell him. Not now. “I’ve heard stories, but I never seen who you really were. My first years doing this job I have learned my tricks from fellow reds who have worked alongside you. The stories they had, it amazed me.” 


End file.
